I Just Want To Hear You Say It
by gleeky.gambino.girl
Summary: Not much plot, just lots of smut :  I try to come up with a plot for these 2, but I just get distracted!
1. part 1

I Just Want To Hear You Say It

**Chapter One**

"What am I even doing here?" Rachel thought to herself as she shifted nervously in the booth she had just sat down in. She immediately regretted her choice of top: a very low plunging black v-neck. In front of her mirror at home it had made her feel sexy. Confident. Now, out in public, she felt it was a little much. She tugged at the shoulders of her shirt, attempting to hide her cleavage.

Earlier today, Santana had all but cornered her in the choir room. "Man-Hands! Breadstix, tonight, 7:30. You had better be there." She could feel the fiery eyes of the Latina cheerleader piercing into her. Not daring to make eye contact, the smaller brunette bit her bottom lip and gave an unsure nod. "Good." Santana smiled, turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off Santana's swaying hips in that sexy cheerleading skirt and felt her face get hot.

Santana had always been mean to Rachel, but it wasn't just the slushie facials, the slew of hurtful nicknames, the constant teasing, or her knocking Rachel's talent. Santana had been acting...differently towards Rachel all week. She didn't even want to think about what had happened Wednesday in the locker room. Every time she did, she could feel the heat between her legs spread to every part of her body. But she just couldn't stop herself...

It was right after Glee practice on Wednesday. She had just been the victim of Karofskies famous "Wednesday Whammie Slushie Facial" and stole away into the girl's locker room to clean herself off. She was sure she had been alone, there was no Cheerio practice that day, and most of the school had emptied out. So Rachel didn't think twice about stripping completely down, to make sure she didn't miss any of the sticky grape mess. She stepped into the shower and turned the water on as hot as she could stand. She emerged herself fully into the water and immediately felt her nipples harden. She felt a little embarrassed, but was at ease knowing she was alone. Little did she know, she had a very intimate one person audience.

_"I know it's in here somewhere!" Santana thought to herself. She had left school right after Glee practice and got all the way home before realizing she had left her phone. No way was she leaving it there overnight. There were some pretty incriminating pictures of her, Brittany, and Puck from an interesting night earlier in the year. She was not about to let disgusting Jew-Fro get his hands on them. She rummaged through her locker and finally found it under a spare pair of spanx. As she turned to leave, she heard the locker room door open and close quietly, and the frustrated sighs coming from just a few rows over. Not wanting to startle whoever it was, she made sure to be quiet as she made her way over to take a peek. Just then, she heard the shower turn on and she strained on her tip toes to see who it was. Standing completely naked, about to get in the shower, Rachel fucking Berry had taken her breath away. The small brunette was standing with her back to Santana and the cheerleader couldn't complain about the view. Her dark brown hair was cascading down her back, such a beautiful contrast to her olive skin. It fell just above the dimples in the small of her back. Santana let her eyes wander further down to the diva's perfect ass, where it met with the tops of her thighs. She sucked in a breath and then froze, afraid she would be too loud and stop the show. As short as she was, Rachel's legs seemed to go on forever. Rachel stepped into the shower and let out a small moan, completely emerging herself in the steaming shower. Santana perked up as the shorter brunette started to turn towards her. She had the most amazing rack Santana had ever seen. Her nipples were hardening under the water, and the diva clearly blushed. _

The hot water was so relaxing and Rachel could feel herself getting lost in the steam. She'd had such a hard day and needed a release. She ran her fingers through her hair and then ran them down her body, stopping at her full breasts to tug on her nipples. A low guttural moan escaped her lips and she let her hands wander more, down her toned stomach, stopping just above her shaved sex. Her right hand moved back up into her hair and just as she was about to move her left hand further down, she opened her eyes, startled to see another pair of eyes on her. She crossed her arms over her chest, and did her best to cover her bottom half as well. She saw Santana's lips twist into a smile and she knew she couldn't have been more red if she had jumped into a swimming pool of strawberry jam.

"Don't stop on account of me, Berry" Santana couldn't help but smile. Rachel's big brown eyes were terrified, but there was something else. Lust. Unmistakable desire. But for what? Santana wanted to know.

**Chapter Two**

Rachel checked her phone. "7:41, shit. She's not coming" She didn't know why but she felt disappointed. Santana had been ignoring her since their encounter in the locker room. Rachel wanted to talk to her on Thursday. She tried to meet her outside her first period class, but of course she was a no show. Santana and Puck had gotten to school well into 2nd period so Rachel wouldn't have another chance until Glee practice. But again, Santana was a no show. Again on Friday morning, Rachel tried to cut the cheerleader off before homeroom. "Santana! S-Santana, I need to talk to you." Rachel said, as firmly as she could. "Shove it dwarf, in case you can't see, I'm on my way to _class_." She left Rachel standing there, frustrated.

And this is where it had gotten her. She was just about to leave when Santana slid into the booth right next to her and pushed her back down.

"Sorry Berry, got a little caught up with Puckerman."

"Santana Lopez, why am I even here?" Even Rachel was surprised at herself for standing up to the girl who had always been so mean to her. "Really. If you are still running off with Puckerman and thinking of...courting me...or whatever it is you have planned with me..."

Santana grabbed a roll from the basket in front of her, took a bite, and pulled the menu in front of her."Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down drama queen. I didn't 'run off' with Puck. He was helping me...set up...for what I have planned after we eat some delicious grub. I wants to get my eat on. By the way Rach, nice cleavage" Santana said with a wink.

After Santana had settled the check she grabbed Rachel's hand and they headed for their next destination, of which Rachel was completely in the dark about. They pulled up to McKinley High and Rachel immediately started to protest. "Santana, we really shouldn't be here ya know? We could get into big trouble for being on school property after hours." Santana put her hand on Rachel's thigh, just above her knee, and squeezed gently. Rachel wasn't sure why, but the cheerleader quickly calmed her nerves and now she was just interested in what was coming next. Rachel noticed Puck's truck closer to the entrance of the school and gave a little groan. "Don't worry sexy, he'll only be here to help for a minute. Then it's just you and me." Rachel's stomach felt light and she felt a tingle between her legs. She really shouldn't have been thinking about her little shower show earlier in the week. Rachel was glad it was dark out so that Santana didn't see her blush. As they approached a window near the school, Rachel saw Puck standing underneath with the window wide open. "No way Santana, this is not happening! Breaking and entering is against the law! I'd never last in jail!" Puck scoffed. "Relax you sexy Jew, I've been to juvie, it's really not that bad. Besides, no worries, Puck's got your back. No one will know you guys were here, scout's honor." Santana smiled as she clasped her hands together, ready to boost Rachel up. Hesitantly, Rachel put her hand on Puck's shoulder, stepped into Santana's hands, and hoisted herself over the window sill. "Damn Berry, do those legs ever end?" Santana watched the small brunette the entire way up, peeking up her skirt to see black lace panties. The cheerleader let out an involuntary gasp. Miss Berry had a bit of a wild side. Puck and Santana hit knuckles before Puck boosted her up quickly. This time, it was Rachel who grabbed Santana's hand as she leaned into Santana's dark hair. With her lips pressed right into the Latina's ear lobe she breathed "where are you taking me?" Santana was so caught off guard by Rachel's forwardness that she stumbled over a desk. Once she got her footing she pressed the smaller girl up against the wall, their eyes locked. Rachel was very aware of Santana's chest pressed flush with hers. Their lips were inches apart and Santana swooped down and crushed her lips against Rachel's. The smaller girl eagerly opened her mouth to let Santana's tongue wrestle with hers. She felt her knees go weak and was thankful the cheerleader's strong arms were holding onto her. Santana had one hand tangled in Rachel's hair and was pulling her impossibly closer to her body. Her other hand moved from the small of Rachel's back down to her ass. She squeezed and felt the brunette shudder.

"Mmm, yes" Rachel moaned into Santana's lips. "Cool it chica, I've got plans for you." Santana rested her forehead on Rachel's and both girls took a minute to collect themselves. Rachel straightened the front of her skirt and cleared her throat. What was happening here? She couldn't believe how hot she was for Santana although looking at her now, had no idea how this was just happening. Santana's hair was down in loose curls, a change from her usual tight pony tail. She had on a white t shirt which fell just about an inch above her perfectly fitting black jeans. It was no doubt that she filled out the shirt very nicely and Rachel smiled imagining what was underneath it. She linked a thumb into the Latina's belt loop and followed closely behind.

**Chapter Three**

When they made it into the dimly lit choir room, Rachel was impressed to see that there were red lights strung throughout the room and candles everywhere. A chair was set up in the center of the room and Santana led Rachel to it and sat her down. "Sit back Berry, I'm about to blow you away." She nibbled the diva's earlobe and moved down to her neck, leaving a trace of kisses down and then back up to her jaw line. "Oh my Santana, I..." Santana put a finger to Rachel's lips "shhh..." Santana sauntered over to the stereo, fired it up and pushed play. Her hips immediately started shaking when the music for 'SexyBack' by Justin Timberlake started playing. She cocked her head to make sure Rachel was watching as she began to dance towards her, seductively singing the words.

_I'm bringin' sexy back, them other boy's don't know how to act. I think its special what's behind your back, so turn around and I'll pick up the slack..._

Santana was dancing behind Rachel now and even though the songstress was incredibly turned on, she couldn't help but realize how beautiful Santana's voice was. Santana thrust her fingers into Rachel's hair and moved her head loosely with the beat of her hips. Keeping one hand on the top of Rachel's head, she danced her way to the front of the chair making sure to shake her ass right into Rachel's line of vision. The stunned brunette reached her hands out and began to rub Santana's muscular thighs. "Ah, ah, ah" she chided "no touching until I say. You just watch and listen...and enjoy" and she put Rachel's hands back down to her side

_Dirty babe, you see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave; it's just that no one makes me feel this way. _

Santana danced her way onto Rachel's lap, grinding into her causing the diva to suck in a breath. "O-o-oh god Santana, you're so fucking sexy" Rachel breathed. She didn't know how much more of this 'no touching rule' she was going to be able to handle. Her hands white knuckled the sides of her chair but she pushed her hips up just enough to make some contact

_Go ahead girl, come to the back. VIP? Drinks on me. Let me see what you're twerkin' with, look at those hips. You make me smile, go ahead child and get your sexy on._

Santana licked her lips and let out a moan, threw her head back onto Rachel's shoulder, and shimmied her body against the brunette. This lap dance was supposed to get Rachel going, but Santana could feel herself getting wet. She ran her hands over her chest and then up her own neck back into Rachel's hair and pulled her face close.

"Do you want to touch me Rachel?"

"Mm yes baby. Please." Rachel was begging and that pushed Santana over the edge. She straddled the diva as she pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced around each others and Santana guided Rachel's small hands around her waist. "Tell me Rachel. Tell me how bad you want to touch me. I just want to hear you say it" A whimper escaped from Rachel's parted lips. She cupped Santana's ass and grinded the cheerleaders center against her.

"I want to rip your fucking clothes off Santana." Rachel's voice was husky and firm. "I want you right now." Rachel was moving her hands up under the Latina's shirt and yanked it over her head. She buried her face into Santana's cleavage and was pleased to hear her sexy partner moan. Rachel reached back with one hand and expertly unclasped Santana's bra. Santana leaned back to give the singer a better view and saw Rachel's eyes darken with lust.

With one quick motion, Rachel had lifted Santana up by her thighs, laid her back down, straddled the raven haired bomb shell and sat up to take a good look. Strands of hair fell over Santana's face and Rachel watched as her neck and chest turned a bright shade of red. Rachel lowered towards her lover's breasts, never breaking eye contact with Santana. She flicked the pink nub with her tongue and then blew cold air. This time it was Santana who was moaning as she involuntarily jerked her hips up to grind into her aggressor. Rachel's hand reached up to tweak the nipple on her other breast while she alternated between biting and licking the other. "O-o-oh fuck that feels so good. Yeah, like that...mmm," Rachel was getting so turned on by Santana being vocal. She loved the way the Latina felt underneath her, writhing in pleasure. The singer moved up Santana's body with a trail of kisses and stopped at her shaking lips. "I'm tired of waiting Santana. I'm going to fuck you, now."

Santana rolled her eyes back into her head. "Fuck me Rach. I'm so wet for you." Rachel pulled Santana's pants off and for just a second stopped to admire her purple satin panties. She could see how wet the Latina was already, her juices darkening the fabric. The diva hooked her thumbs into the flimsy material and pulled them off while she breathed in Santana's scent. She licked and bit at her inner thighs while trying to hold her steady. Santana had both hands gripped into Rachel's messy hair and was bucking against her mouth. Rachel gave one long lick up her lovers slit and smacked her lips together. "Mm so sweet" she hummed against Santana's dripping pussy. She darted her tongue around the swollen lips until she found the hood of her clit and nipped it with her teeth. She reached up with both hands to tweak Santana's nipples and smiled when she found the cheerleaders hands there already. She flicked the hard clit with her tongue and then moved her way down to lick up the juices. Santana was screaming while Rachel licked and sucked her clit.

"Oh fuck baby I'm going...to...cu-cum." Santana was so close and Rachel put her hands on the girl's stomach and could feel it contracting. "Stop. Now." Santana moaned when she felt the talented tongue leave her clit. "I'm not ready for you to cum yet, so you had better not." Rachel smiled as she nipped at Santana's nose. She pushed her hand down Santana's tanned tummy and let her fingers roam. She put 2 fingers right outside Santana's entrance, pushing in a little and stopping. Santana clawed Rachel's back as she moaned out her name. "Oh Rachellll yesss. Please." She pushed into her lover slowly, until she was all the way in. She winced when she felt Santana's teeth bite into her shoulder.

Santana couldn't believe how good she felt. She could feel her pussy dripping around Rachel's fingers and could somehow feel herself getting wetter. She felt Rachel curl her fingers into her g-spot and screamed out. "OH YES RACHEL! YES! YES! FUCK ME! OOOOHHH GOD!" They found a comfortable pace and moved together. She flung her arms around Rachel's neck and held her close as her orgasm crashed over her entire body. She felt her stomach tighten and she squeezed Rachel's fingers as she came. Once Santana stopped shuddering, Rachel collapsed on top of her and gently pulled her fingers out of her lover, quickly bringing them up to her mouth. Santana gasped at the sudden emptiness and moaned again as Rachel licked her fingers clean.

**Chapter Four**

Santana only needed a minute to recover before she was crawling on top of Rachel. "You know, for someone as inexperienced as you claim to be Berry, you're awful good at what you do." "Well they say practice makes perfect, so keep this up Lopez, and I'll be on your level in no time!"

Santana was leaving a trail of kisses on Rachel's toned belly, letting her black hair brush over the smaller girl's skin. Her nails raked the girl's sides gently. She couldn't believe how turned on the diva was for her. She moved in motion with Rachel and ran her hands all over. Rachel was sucking on her neck and Santana was doing her best to stay focused. "You've been a naughty girl Rachel Berry. I think you need to be punished." Rachel moaned and rubbed her thighs together, trying to relieve the pressure. Santana ran her hand up the singer's long leg stopping to cup her ass. She gave it a quick slap and watched Rachel bite into her lip with a smile. "Mm more.." was all Rachel could manage before Santana had her up and bent over the piano.

Standing behind the smaller girl, dangerously close, the Latina was running her hands over Rachel's ass, stopping every now and again to give a sharp slap. She could see faint red hand prints appearing and she liked it. Rachel was gyrating her hips, almost uncontrollably against her lover's hands. Santana steadied herself against Rachel's hips, slapped her ass harder then she had before, and in a quick movement, slid 2 fingers into Rachel's waiting pussy. Rachel let out a scream and melted back into the cheerleader.

Santana was whispering into Rachel's ear while licking her neck, "you're so tight baby, mmm so hot." "Oh my g-god Santana, you feel so good inside me. Fuck me goddd yes!" They were moving together at a fast pace, but Santana wanted to ride this out a little longer. She slowed just a little and wrapped her other arm around Rachel and moved it up to her breasts. She kneaded them in her hand and she withdrew her fingers only long enough to turn Rachel around and attack her mouth with her own. She thrust her fingers back into Rachel's dripping slit. She flicked her thumb over Rachel's clit and she moaned loudly. "I'm so close San, don't stop! Don't stop fucking me. Oooh!" As she said that, Santana felt the diva's sex constrict on her fingers and held her up while her entire body shook. At the same time, she felt her own stomach contract as she came, and the cheerleader felt Rachel's fingers rubbing her clit furiously. She nibbled and nipped at Rachel's neck and didn't stop fucking her until the last aftershock shudder had subsided. The slid down to the floor together and Santana scooped Rachel into her body. They stayed like that for a bit, Santana brushing soft kisses over Rachel's bare shoulders.

"Jesus Christ Berry, who would have thought. Glee's "golden girl" is quite a freak between the sheets." "Or up against the piano!" Rachel corrected with a laugh. She turned toward the cheerleader, shifting so their legs could tangle together and ran her had through Santana's now damp hair. "I love fucking you Santana," she leaned in closer "watching how beautiful you look when you cum, the sounds you make, the way we came together..." she shuddered again. "Do you like being inside me Santana? Do you like getting me off?" The Latina girl smiled, still in a post orgasm haze. "You're so sexy Rach, I could fuck you for hours." "I know," the diva smiled, "I just want to hear you say it.


	2. part 2

**Chapter Five**

It had been 2 weeks since Rachel and Santana had been hooking up. No one in Glee Club knew except for Puck. At first, he loved the idea. Two hot babes going at it, singing to each other in their underwear and shit? It was hot. But he soon realized that his fantasies were just that-fantasies. He couldn't even get his hands on his favorite cheerleader anymore. Ever since the night he had helped them break into the school, Santana had been blowing him off. It wasn't that big of a deal, he could hook up with half the student body if he wanted. But Santana did that...thing he liked. He had to get it off his mind. He was headed to Glee practice and he ran his hand through his mohawk. "Cool it, Puckmeister, who needs her?"

As usual, Puck was the last member to take his seat and Mr. Shue got right down to business. "Alright guys, last week I gave you your assignments. We've been feeling some serious tension around here. We need to relax. So I asked you all to prepare a number that helps you release some tension in a positive way." The curly haired teacher looked around his class, who seemed pretty excited, and felt a surge of excitement as well.

As expected, Rachel's hand shot in the air. "Mr. Shuester, I'd like to go." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Of course she would." Rachel stood to take her place in front of the other students, and lingered just a minute on the edge of the piano. She looked back at Santana and winked. Santana caught the look in her eyes and could feel a smirk spread across her face. She was very interested in what the sexy girl had planned.

Rachel nodded her head at the band standing behind her and shimmied out of her navy blue cardigan. Underneath she was wearing a strapless black cocktail dress that showed off her long legs. Artie began plucking an acoustic version of "Sexy Love" by Ne-yo and Rachel cleared her throat. Santana immediately crossed her legs and a small shudder shook her body. Rachel began to roll her hips with the beat and her big brown eyes locked onto the Latina's as she pulled the microphone to her lips and began to sing.

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up with just one touch. And I erupt like a volcano and cover her with my love. Baby girl you make me say, ooooh..._

"Wow," Finn thought. Rachel looked pretty great in that dress. Weird choice of song for his ex girlfriend. She didn't usually shop in the "sexy" section. Everyone seemed to be enjoying her performance though, so he settled in and watched.

Quinn's jaw dropped. Who was this imposter and what had they done with Berry? No selection from the movie "Annie" about tomorrow only being a day away? No awful sequined leotard with feathers? The blonde cheerleader couldn't take her eyes off Rachel's lips, and licked her own as she watched her mouth move.

_And I just can't think of anything else I'd rather do, then to hear you sing, sing my name the way you do. Mm when we do our thing, when we do the things we do, baby girl you make me sing, oooh..._

Rachel was still swaying her hips as she made her way around the room, ruffling Sam's hair, leaning in to kiss Artie's cheek, and swinging her arm around Quinn's shoulder, then shimming down to her eye level and back up. Everyone's head followed her every move so no one missed when Mike Chang reached out a hand. Tina smacked it down giving him a stern look, then pulled his face into hers and kissed her boyfriend with a smile. She couldn't blame him for wanting to touch. Rachel made her way to her target's chair near the back of the classroom and blushed when she came into Santana's personal space. She dipped her body down so she could look the stunned cheerleader in the eyes.

_Sexy love, girl the things you do. Keep me sprung, keep me running back to you. Oh I love making love to you. Baby girl you know you're my sexy love._

Her fingers walked up Santana's muscular thighs and she lightly brushed them back down, keeping one eye on Mr. Shue. There was only so much their teacher was going to take, and he looked about on the edge of his seat. She danced circles around Santana's chair and threw her head back as she hit every note beautifully. She heard a loud sigh coming from behind Mr. Shue's desk and Rachel quickly made her way back to the front of the class. All eyes on her, she gave a slight wink in Noah's direction and finished her performance looking into the now clearly enthralled Latina's eyes. Mr. Shue cleared his throat and slowly began to clap his hands. Brittany jumped out of her seat clapping ecstatically beaming in her best friend's direction. She had taken it a little hard when Santana had told her they wouldn't be able to get their sweet lady kisses on anymore, but she understood. Above everything, S was her best friend and she just wanted her to be happy.

Beaming Rachel took a seat next to Santana and buried her head into the smiling girl's neck. "Well gorgeous, I guess the cat's out of the bag," the songstress whispered. Santana turned into Rachel's ear and whispered back "well I'd like to get your hands IN to my pants." Both girls looked up and everyone else looked away. Mr. Shue shuffled a stack of papers on his desk and Finn raised his hand to go next. "Well uh, this song helps me release my stress because, uh, well just listen. You'll get it." Kurt groaned as his step brother started into the 1st verse of the 80's hit "Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting".

**Chapter Six**

Santana couldn't pull Rachel into her empty house fast enough. She had raced home after Glee practice to clean up while Rachel went to get her overnight bag at her house and let her dads know where she'd be staying. She was always honest with them about where she was going. "I'll be at the Lopez's place daddy, over in Lima Heights. Just a phone call away! It's only 2 days! You won't even know I'm gone." Rachel kissed both of her fathers on the cheek before heading out the door. When Santana opened her front door, she was dressed how Rachel liked her best, in almost nothing at all. A pair of red stiletto heels caught Rachel's eye, and she immediately praised herself for that purchase. Money well spent. She stepped back to take in the bomb shell's full ensemble and felt a twinge between her legs. Santana was stripping off Rachel's layers tossing her jacket and scarf aside. Damn this cold weather!

Her parents were in Chicago for the weekend, attending the wedding of some distant cousin. Santana had reasoned with her mother that she needed to stay behind. Regional's were in New York and they were only 3 weeks away. She couldn't miss a single practice. Hesitant to let her mischievous daughter stay home alone, Mrs. Lopez was relieved when Rachel offered to stay over for the weekend to keep Santana company.

They certainly planned on practicing for their upcoming competition. Winning was important to them both, as they'd both be applying for Julliard in the fall. "Fuck it," Santana thought. "Life is too short and there will be plenty of time for practice all weekend." She grabbed the smaller girl around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss, fully aware of every place her body touched Rachel's. "Mmm...strawberry, on my favorite Berry. Hello, gorgeous." Rachel tilted her head up and pressed her lips against the other girl's again, licking at her bottom lip. The taller girl obliged and parted her lips as their tongues met in the middle. Their fingers intertwined and Rachel let out a small moan, prompting Santana to bite down on her bottom lip.

"You know I could have cum right in the middle of Glee," Santana teased as she stepped away from her guest. Rachel tossed her bag on the couch and they made their way down the stairs to Santana's bedroom. "You looked so sexy in that dress Rach, and thanks for the warning text." The cheerleader giggled as she remembered the text she had read just before walking into the choir room earlier that day.

"Wearing the dress I swore I never would. Every word I am singing is for you. P.S. I'm not wearing anything underneath."

"I felt it was only fair to warn you." Rachel pulled her lover against her and then pressed her hard against the wall. "That dress was dangerously short, and I didn't want you getting all hot and bothered, passing out on me." She bit Santana's lip before kissing her gently while she ran her hands over her back and clasped them together. She thrust the cheerleaders body into her own and began kissing her deeper now, feeling almost urgent. Santana responded by wrapping her right leg around the diva's ass and pulling her against the wall. Rachel lifted Santana up, wrapping both of her legs around the smaller girls waist, and reached her hand around Santana's thigh to tease her. She had moved to kissing Santana's neck now and the other girls breath was getting short.

"Why are you wearing so many things?" Santana asked desperately, clawing at the hem of Rachel's shirt. The Latina girl wiggled her legs free, pulled Rachel into her bedroom and threw her down on the bed. She was on top of her in no time pulling her shirt off and blushed when she realized her lover wasn't wearing a bra. Her hands quickly covered Rachel's hardening nipples while she moved down to lick the length of her neck. "Oh god yes!" was the brunette's breathy response. They both undressed quickly. Santana guided her to the top of the bed and laid her down, never breaking their intense lip lock. Rachel squeezed the cheerleader's ass with one hand as she ran the other into her hair. Rachel felt something drip onto her leg and she moaned as Santana grinded into her thigh. The raven haired girl's hands were everywhere now and Rachel did her best to guide them right where she wanted. Santana was always good at following directions and she loved being told what to do. She moved a hand between Rachel's legs and bit her lip when she felt how wet the girl was.

Santana positioned herself between Rachel's legs and her mouth hovered just above her belly button. "Mmm you smell so sweet, love." The diva blushed at the tender nickname. She propped herself up on both elbows and looked at the girl between her legs. "What are you doing down there?" she asked, pretending to be naive to what was going on. "I'm going to kiss you,*kiss* every single *kiss* inch *kiss* of you." Santana stopped just next to Rachel's clit and the smaller girl gripped the sheets underneath her. The cheerleader flicked her tongue out at the rose bud in front of her and began to trace small circles. Rachel inhaled deeply as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was lost in herself and the tongue that was giving her so much pleasure. "I-I want you inside me. Ooh god! Mmm" Santana put 2 fingers inside her lover as she licked and sucked her clit. Rachel had a hand on the back of her head and careful not to push too hard, she grinded against Santana's mouth. "Kiss me San, kiss me."

The cheerleader replaced her tongue with her thumb and kissed her way up the petite girl's body until they were at eye level. "Singing isn't the only thing you do well with that mouth," Rachel said, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was close now and she grabbed onto the Latina's hips to steady herself. Santana kissed Rachel, biting at her bottom lip and rolling her tongue with the diva's. Santana moaned into Rachel's lips and that was all she needed. She threw her head back as an intense orgasm rocked her entire body. Santana felt the orgasming girl dig her fingernails into her back and she crushed their lips back together muffling Rachel screaming out her name.

**Chapter Seven**

Puck couldn't shake the jealous feeling he had when Rachel had sang to his former fling. But he wasn't sure who he was jealous of. Rachel was one smokin' hot jew and although she never let Puck go all the way, he had gotten his hands underneath her sweater. He knew what she was working with. Santana was sexy in a very obvious way. They'd been hooking up on and off for the last 2 years and he had never gotten bored in bed. She was always willing to try new things and almost never told him no. Except for these last couple of weeks. He was laying in bed thinking about the odd couple when he heard his phone vibrate on his desk.

"Hello Noah. How are you this evening?"  
>~dream a little dream of me~Rachel*<p>

He had only recieved texts like this from Rachel twice. Once when she found out that Finn and Santana had slept together, she text him to come over and basically jumped him when he walked through her front door. He liked the outcome of that text. Then again when she wanted to make Finn jealous, she had text him to sing a song with her for Glee Club. Remembering this made him groan and he really hoped she didn't have anything like that planned. He was seriously hoping something along the lines of the first scenario.

"Sup gorgous?" He felt a little pinch of guilt, using at nickname for Rachel when he thought about how Santana would react if she knew he called her that.

"Just laying in bed, ready to go to sleep. I was thinking about you, so I just wanted to say goodnight. I'll see you in Glee practice tomorrow ;)"  
>~dream a little dream of me~Rachel*<p>

Puck stared down at his phone is disbelief. What was up here? While typically he had anywhere from 20-30 girls texting him goodnight every night, he was completely stunned. Were her and Santana still hooking up? Rachel had just sang to Santana about 6 hours ago, and it was a damn sexy performance. Treading lightly he hit reply, typed out his response and immediately locked his phone. He was already feeling sexually frustrated. It had been an entire 2 hours and 16 minutes since he'd had any action and he didn't need any temptation.

"Thanks for the text JewBerry. Can't wait to see what you have planned. Night."

That seemed safe, he thought as he rolled over and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was snoring loudly. Across town, 2 girls giggled together in bed as they read and re-read the text outloud. "He has no idea what is coming, does he?" Rachel asked, catching Santana's eyes and laughing. "Oh Puckerman has wished I'm sure. And dreamt. And thought about it. But he has no idea." Her lips turned up into a smile just before she caught the diva's in a passionate kiss.

Hmm. Thoughts? Suggestions?


End file.
